Fox's maid 2
by 1914 guy
Summary: A sequel to fox's maid.


Fox's Maid 2

Sonic and Tails were at Sonic's house. They were playing some game on Sonic's tv.

"Hey sonic?" Said Tails as he was still look at the T.V.

"Yeah, Tails?" Said Sonic as he he was still look at the T.V as well.

"Have you heard anything from Sally?" Said Tails.

"I haven't but she's disappeared for a few days before. I'm sure she's fine." Said Sonic as he Pause the game and then looked tales.

"Well I heard from Cream that she is doing some work at Fiona's place. So I wondering if you heard the same?" Said Tails as he look at sonic.

"Fiona!? Why the hell would Sal do that?" Said Sonic looked surprise at tails.

"I don't know... Do you want to see Cream and ask her about it?" Said Tails.

"No... Fiona's smart enough to keep the dirty details away from Cream. We'll have to track her down ourselves." Said Sonic as he got up from the couch.

"So, what the plan, Sonic?" Said Tails.

"You're asking me? You're the smart one." Said Sonic as he turned to Face tails.

"Well, I know where Fiona's new place is. So how about we wait until Fiona leaves her place and we will sneak in." Said Tails.

"I can overpower Fi. We'll capture her." Said Sonic.

"Okay, we wait for Fiona to leave, we sneak in and when she comes back you overpower her." Said Tails.

"My point was that we don't have to wait, we can just go." Said sonic.

"well... If you insist." Said Tails.

A hour later Sonic and Tails have arrived at the mansion/castle where Fiona lives.

"Okay, Sonic, the moment we see Fiona, we move, right?" Said Tails.

"Screw that! Let's just kick the door in!" Said Sonic as he then ran off to the door.

"Sonic! Sonic!... Oh, why do you alway do stuff before thinking?!" Said Tails.

Tails then ran after Sonic, but it was too late, and smashed through the door. Tails nervously followed.

"Sonic, Fiona apparently went nice on us. This is breaking and entering." Said Tails.

"Sal's working for Fiona. Sounds like mind control to me." Said Sonic.

"Oh, what makes you think that?!" Said Tails.

"Not so loud. Anyway, because Sal would never work for Fi without that.." Said sonic.

"That may be true, but remember that I got information from a six year old rabbit..." Said Tails.

"And you pick now to doubt the information? Come on, let's just scope the place out. How'd Fi afford this place anyway?" Said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails were looking around, but talking at the same time.

"I heard she got the place in a deal with a customer of her's. But I don't know what kind of deal it was." Said Tails.

"I see..." Said Sonic.

As they walk, a figure detaches from the ceiling behind them, floating silently down with her wings, before lashing out and kicking them both in the back of the head, knocking them unconscious. The figure emerges, revealing itself to be Rouge, wearing her maid outfit. She presses a finger to her earpiece.

"Mistress! We have visitors!" Said Rouge.

"Excellent." Said Fiona.

***

Sonic opens his eyes and sees that he is in a cell, and on the floor. He groans, noticing that his voice is higher in pitch, and tries to roll onto his front, in order to get up. As he does that, though, he becomes aware of a two soft, plush, round forms on his chest, and a lack of feeling in his groin.

"What the?" Said Sonic as He sits up, and looks down at himself, realising that he is, in fact, female. "Oh no! Tails! Tails, where are you?!"

"I'm over here Sonic." Said Tails.

Sonic looks over, and sees that the fox seems taller, but has his twin namesakes wrapped around him, and long, soft hair.

"I take it that both of us are girls?" Said Sonic.

"Yeah." Said Tails.

Fiona: Well, I see you two are awake." Said a mysterious voice.

The two feminized heroes turn to see Fiona leaning against the bars, smiling. She is wearing an elegant black dress, and holding a wine glass.

"Fiona!" Said Sonic and Tails at the same time.

"Hello, ladies. Like the new bodies?" Said Fiona.

"What have you done with Sally?!" Said Sonic.

"And what have you done to our bodies!?" Said Tails.

"Well, to answer my new vixen's question, I turned you into beautiful women." Said Fiona.

"Sally, come here please. Bring the tray." Said Fiona.

Sally steps out the shadows, still wearing her maid outfit, and carrying a tray, which Fiona places her glass on.

"Sally... What have you done to her?!" Said Sonic as her looked at Fiona with a angry face.

"I did nothing. Sally's here entirely of her own choice. Well, not entirely, but once I she got a grip on her new job, she settled easily and now she's my personal maid. But alas, the poor dear has a bit of a heavy workload, so I asked her who she wanted to be her partners. Ever the smart girl, she picked you two." Said Fiona.

"Sonic... look at her eyes... they're normal. She's... she's not mind controlled." Said Tails.

"We will never work for you! So let us go and change us back!" Said Sonic.

"Okay." Said Fiona.

"Wait, what?" Said Sonic.

"You can go, but if you do, well... I'll be posting these pictures online." Said Fiona.

Fiona shows the pictures to Sonic and Tails. The pictures were of Sonic and Tails kissing each other in their female forms.

"How did you take those?!" Said Sonic with surprised face.

"I might be averse to using mind control keep Sally and the other maids in-line, but to create a little blackmail..." Said Fiona.

"Give us those pictures, you bitch!" Said Sonic.

"You can have them when you've worked for me for... let's say six months. I'll even turn you back into boys, if you haven't gained a preference for femininity by then." Said Fiona.

Sonic pauses for a moment.

"Can I just pay you, say... $1000 a week... and... And sleep with Tails anyway?" Said Sonic.

"Screw you Son- wait... Did you say other maids?" Said Tails.

"Oh yes. Rouge, Blaze, and Amy are also mine. Same way I got Sally, and same way I'm getting you two. I didn't blackmail Cream, though. I paid her, and she only looked after the garden. Now, let me continue: You might notice that you're wearing collars. If you travel beyond a certain perimeter, then it will dose you up on mind control serum, and force you to come back to me. So it's best that you just cooperate, earn the keys to the collars, and we can all be happy." Said Fiona.

"There is no way in my life that I will-" said Sonic but he was cut off by tails.

Tails: We accept."said Tails.

Sonic turns her head to Tails.

"What are you talking about, Tails?" Said Sonic.

Tails: Face it Sonic... She has the pictures and she put these collars on us... Just six months, right?" Said Tails.

"Of course, honey." Said Fiona.

"Fine." Said Sonic.

Fiona grins and opens the door.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Said Sonic.

"Sally will take you to the others, and they will bathe and dress you. Then, you will be trained for your new roles." Said Fiona.

"Fine." Said Sonic.

Sonic and Tails got out of the cell, and followed Sally to the others.

"Oh, hello Sonic. Hi Tails." Said Blaze.

"Hey" Said Sonic and Tails.

"She got you too, huh? With some new additions too." Said Amy.

"Yeah... Look, with the bathing thing, can I do it myself? I'm not really comfortable with this whole thing..." Said Tails.

"If Mistress did it personally, would you?" Said Rouge.

Tails blushes heavily.

"Ah... No." Said Tails as she blushes heavily.

"Rouge, don't taunt her, especially about her crush on Mistress. Tails, I will take care of your bathing. Amy, go and tell Mistress that I am doing this, to keep Tails level-headed. I'm sure that she won't mind." Said Sally.

"Yes, Sally." Said Amy.

Amy walks off to tell Fiona, while Sally hugs Tails.

"Don't worry, Tails. Mistress Fiona is kind to us all. She'll look after you, and she won't let you get hurt." Said Sally.

Then sally walked Tails into the bathroom.

"Come on, Sonic, time for your bath." Said Rouge as she and Blaze walked Sonic to the bathroom as well.

"Keep your hands off my privates." Said Sonic.

"Sorry, but Mistress told us to clean everywhere on you. So no." Said Blaze.

"I'll take care of genitals, girls. I'm sure Sonic won't mind if I'm doing it." Said Sally.

"Well... okay Sally, but I don't know if Mistress will like that." Said Rouge.

"You're just saying that because you want to feel them up." Said Sally.

"Whatever." Said Rouge.

The three maids wash and clean Sonic and Tails, taking extra care to be gentle with them. After 30 minutes they out of the bathtub.

"Alright, you two dry them." Said Sally.

Rouge and Blaze got towels, and started drying Sonic and Tails, while Sally watched.

"Good job girls. Now I think it's time you two get dressed." Said Sally.

Sonic and Tails turn around to see Sally holding two maid uniforms, identical to her own. They cringe, as the trio of maids slowly help dress them. After a few minutes Sonic and Tails were dressed.

"This feels weird." Said Sonic.

"Yeah... same here." Said Tails.

"You look adorable. Now come, the Mistress awaits." Said Sally.

"Ah fine." Said Sonic as she and Tails followed Sally, but were struggling because of the shoes.

"You'll get used to the footwear, though it takes a while." Said Sally.

Soon, they reach Fiona's bedroom.

"Mistress, your new maids are here and ready." Said Sally.

Fiona smiles, and dismisses Amy, as she looks at the new girls.

"Excellent. You've cleaned them up quite nicely." Said Fiona.

"Thank you, Mistress." Said Sally.

Sally bows.

"You two look perfect." Said Fiona.

"Yeah thanks... So what do you want us to do now?" Said Sonic.

"Sonic, I want you to clean the downstairs banquet hall and set the table for seven. Tails, I want you to cook dinner for everyone." Said Fiona.

"... I am okay with that." Said Sonic.

"Me too... So what would you like for dinner?" Said Tails.

"There's a cookbook left open on the side in the kitchen. Turn the page, and make whatever is there." Said Fiona.

The two walked to kitchen. Sonic clean the downstairs banquet hall and Tails made the dinner. Three hours later everything was ready. Then Tails rang a bell, and the maids headed for the hall, while Fiona went to the kitchen, where Tails was plating up.

"Oh, Fi- er, Mistress." Said Tails.

"Care for an impromptu taste test?" Said Fiona.

"Er, okay!" Said Tails.

Fiona smiles, and grabs Tails' hand, before dipping her finger in the bowl. She then lifts the finger to her mouth, and sucks the sauce off, causing Tails' to blush heavily.

"My, you are a good cook." Said Fiona.

"Th... Thank you... Mistress... Would you like to sit down and I can take the food to the table?" Said Tails.

"Certainly." Said Fiona.

Then Fiona walks to the table and sit down. Tails came out of the kitchen and put the food on the table.

"Dinner is served." Said Tails.

"Oh, looks good." Said Sally.

"Thank you, Sally." Said Tails.

Fiona, sitting at the head of the table, gestures to an empty seat to her left, and Tails sits down, facing Sally and Sonic.

"I'm sure you'll all like it." Said Fiona.

Everyone started eating their food.

"This is really good." Said Amy.

"It's great." Said Blaze.

"It's better then Blaze's cooking." Said Rouge.

Blaze looked at Rouge with a cross face.

"Sorry." Said Rouge.

"Hmm it is good... Thank you, Tails." Said Sally.

"It's okay." Said Sonic.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Said Tails.

Fiona strokes Tails behind the ear. Tails blushes a little and smiles.

"Such a good little maid..." Said Fiona.

"Ahh thank you... Mistress." Said Tails.

Sonic was shocked to see Tails submitting to Fiona. Sally rubs her partner's shoulder, smiling at her.

"She's always loved Mistress. This is only to be expected." Said Sally.

"I know, but..." Said Sonic.

"And I know you'd be in the same position if it was me." Said Sally.

After dinner everybody got up from their seats.

"Okay Tails, Sonic, since you did a great job with dinner and cleaning, you won't be doing the washing up and packing away. Blaze and Amy will do it." Said Fiona.

"Yes Mistress." Said Tails, Sonic, Blaze, Amy at t,he same time.

"Sally, I think it's time we brought them up for my bath." Said Fiona.

"Okay, Mistress. Sonic, Tails, come with me. We will be bathing the Mistress." Said Sally.

Tails walked to Fiona and the others. But Sonic pause for a moment.

'Please Tails... Don't submit to her... Not now.' Said Sonic in her Head.

"Sonic... Are you ok?" Said Rouge.

"Ah, yes... I'm fine." Said Sonic.

"Well ,you heard Mistress... Go and bathe with her." Said Rouge.

"... Fine." Said Sonic.

Sonic quickly ran to the others and went to the bathroom.

"Er... isn't this bath a bit overly large? It looks more like a shallow pool." Said Sonic.

"Trust me, it's good. Of course, it means you have to get in too." Said Fiona.

"I already bathed..." Said Tails.

"Yes you did, but I think you'll enjoy this." Said Fiona.

"Ah... Okay" said Tails.

All of them got their clothes off and went into the pool. Fiona whispers something in Sally's ear, and the squirrel nods, wading over to Sonic and embracing her, while Fiona does the same to Tails.

"What are you doing Fiona?!" Said Tails.

"Yeah, Sally what's going on?" Said Sonic.

Fiona grins, and kisses Tails, while Sally does the same to Sonic. Sonic was struggling, but Tails quickly gave in, embraced Fiona, and enjoyed it, snuggling into her wet fur.

"Oh... Mistress. I love you." Said Tails.

"I know you do. And you'll be a good maid from now on, won't you?" Said Fiona.

"Yes I will, Mistress." Said Tails.

Sonic saw the whole thing, and knew that she had to do something soon.

"Something on your mind, dear?" Said Sally.

"Yeah... Sally... How long did it take for you to submit?" Said Sonic.

"Well, I kept fighting for a lot of my first night, but then Fiona kissed me, and it felt surprisingly good. Then we... we had sex, and after that... Well, I'm almost as easy to control as Tails now." Said Sally.

"The first night?" Said Sonic.

"Pretty much." Said Sally.

"Oh no." Said Sonic.

After a few minutes they got out of the bath and dry each other.

"What now, Mistress?" Said Tails.

"Well, I think it's time for bed... And you, Sally and Sonic are going to be sleeping with me." Said Fiona.

"Yes Mistress!" Said Tails.

"good." Said Fiona.

Then everyone got in to bed naked with Fiona. After a hour or two, Sonic was still awake. She looked over to Tails and wake her up, but tried not to wake the others.

"Hey Tails." Said Sonic.

"What is it, Sonic?" Said tails.

"Listen quietly... We're getting out of here." Said Sonic.

"No." Said Tails.

"What?" Said Sonic.

"I love Mistress, and she's being nice to me. Besides, if you leave, she'll post those pictures online." Said Tails.

"I don't care... Look I saw the key around Fiona's neck. It's the key to these collars. If you have any sense left, then you'll come with me. If not well... Good luck." Said Sonic.

Sonic quietly got up, got the key from Fiona, put it in her collar, and it came off her neck.

"Good bye, Tails." Said Sonic.

Sonic got some clothes and walked out of the room. Then Tails turns, and gently shakes Fiona.

"Mistress, Sonic is trying to escape!" Said Tails.

Fiona smiles and whisper something into Tails's ear.

Meanwhile Sonic was looking for a way out of the castle. Then she heard someone coming, so tried to hide. But she saw that the someone was Tails.

"Tails?... What are you doing here?" Said Sonic.

"I am going with you Sonic." Said Tails.

"What?" Said Sonic.

"I think Fiona's lying about the mind control thing. She must've found some new way to do it that doesn't cloud the mind." Said Tails.

"So you'll help me, so we can escape?" Said Sonic.

"Yes, I will." Said Tails.

"Then let's go!" Said Sonic.

After a few minutes of looking for a way out of the castle, they found a door to the outside.

"Look, Tails! A way out of here." Said Sonic.

Sonic runs to the door with Tails behind her. But before Sonic could open the door, Tails put Sonic's collar back on her.

Sonic: Tails, what are you-" said Sonic stop herself and turns around, to see Tails smiling, as she takes out a communicator.

"Mistress, she is collared again." Said Tails.

"Good girl, now come here, please." Said Fiona.

Then Fiona got out a remote control, and pressed a few buttons.

Back at the door...

Sonic: Tails, you-" said Sonic but stopped herself when her arms and legs moved by themselves, and walked back to Fiona's room. Tails followed, and smiled warmly when they arrived, and found Fiona waiting for her, with Sally still sleeping.

"You have done well, my darling maid." Said Fiona.

"Just doing my job, Mistress... Is there anything else?" Said Tails.

"Yes... come here." Said Fiona.

Tails walks over to Fiona, and kneels in front of her

"From now on, your name will be Tailsko, second in command of my obedient maids, next to Sally, and my happy little love-toy." Said Fiona

"Oh, thank you so much, Mistress." Said Tailsko.

"Rise, my second, while we decide the fate of Sonic." Said Fiona.

"Try your best, but you will not break me!" Said Sonic.

"Oh, I will." Said Fiona.

"So, what is Sonic's punishment going to be, Mistress?" Said Tailsko.

"We'll discuss that between the three of us. Wake your partner." Said Fiona.

Tailsko walked to the bed where Sally was.

"Sally... Sally, wake up." Said Tailsko.

Sally opens her eyes and looks at Tailsko.

"Morning already?" Said Sally.

"No, Sonic tried to escape, but I stopped her, so now we and Mistress are going to decide her punishment." Said Tailsko.

Sally scowls at Sonic.

"I see." Said Sally.

The two girls walked to Fiona to discuss what sonic's punishment would be. After a minutes they had decided.

"Okay, Sonic, we have decided on your punishment." Said Fiona

"What is it?" Said Sonic.

"You're going to be our sex-slave." Said Fiona.

"What!?" Said Sonic.

"I have a lot of time on my hands, and my two girls are there to look after me, nothing more." Said Fiona.

"I will never do that." Said Sonic.

"You don't have a choice." Said Fiona.

Then Fiona snapped her fingers, and Tailsko and Sally walked over to Sonic, grabbing her arms.

"What are you doing?!" Said Sonic.

"You'll see." Said Fiona.

The two girls took Sonic's clothes off, and pulled her to the bed.

"You should have played nice, Sonic. Then i wouldn't have had to do this." Said Fiona.

Fiona got on top of Sonic, and started kissing her, using the collar to stop her from moving, as Sally and Tailsko start fondling her breasts.

"You better get comfortable... Because after tonight... You will mine. I think I'll call you Sapphire." Said Fiona.

After 3 hours of sex, Sonic has a blank face. Fiona got on top of her, and looked into her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Said Fiona.

"I... feel... Great... Mistress." Said Sapphire.

"Another happy convert." Said Fiona as she smiles.

"So, what's next, Mistress?" Said Tailsko.

"Let's finish our sleep." Said Fiona.

"ok Mistress." Said Tailsko.

They soon went to sleep, and all of them were hugging Fiona.

In the morning...

Fiona opens her eyes ,and saw that her maids were not there. She smiled, and got out a little bell. She rang it, and her maids came through the door and bowed their heads.

"Good morning Mistress." Said Sally, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Tailsko and Sapphire at the same time.

"Good morning girls." Said Fiona.

"So, is there anything you want for breakfast?" Said Amy.

"I don't know... but I'm going to eat it off Sapphire's belly." Said Fiona.

"Should I choose your breakfast?" Said Tailsko.

"Alright, dear." Said Fiona.

With that, the maids bow and left the room. A few minutes later they came back, and Sally had a plate of food. Sapphire stripped naked, and laid in front of Fiona, showing her belly to her. Then Sally removed the food from the plate and put it on Sapphire's belly.

"Mmm, looks good." Said Fiona.

Fiona started earring her breakfast from Sapphire's belly.

"Ooh!" Said Sapphire.

Fiona smiled at Sapphire.

"It tickles Mistress." Said Sapphire.

"Well you better be careful... We don't want to get your belly scratched, do we?" Said Fiona.

"No Mistress." Said Sapphire.

"Good." Said Fiona.

Fiona soon finishes eating.

"That was delicious, thank you, girls." Said Fiona.

"You're welcome, Mistress." Said all the girls.

Fiona looks at Sapphire with a smile.

"Mistress, should I go and wash my belly?" Said Sapphire.

"No... girls... Lick her belly clean." Said Fiona.

"Yes, Mistress." Said all the girls.

Sapphire giggles uncontrollably at the feeling of their tongues on her skin.

"I didn't think this could get better, but it did." Said Fiona as she smiled.

The end.


End file.
